deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/The Dead Pool
Lol puns. Anyway, what's up?! This is a new idea I thought I would try. For the upcoming battle, you not only guess WHO wins the battle, but HOW they win the battle. Winner gets a prize TBD. All guesses will be documented. Mega Man vs Astro Boy PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 - Astro Boy wins. Mega Man uses Beat to reach the top of a building to follow Astro, and Astro comes across and hits him as he lets go of Beat to push him off the building. Astro returns and punches him through the earth, into the mantle, melting him. Des - Mega Man vaporizes Astro Boy. Quauntonaut - Mega Man wins. Be more specific, Quaunto. "Some attack" isn't acceptable. SS2L - Mega Man freezes time and beats Astro with a charged blast. Micky - Mega Man dodges a big attack from Astro, then Metal Blades the shit out of him, then finishs it off with a charge shot to the head,blowing up his head and killing him Arigamy - Astro Boy wins. Punches straight through Mega's chest, blasts his robotic limbs individually limb from limb, then hoisting him over his head, slowly walking into a spike of pits, flying into the atmosphere, and soaring back down at Mach 5 while throwing Mega into an endless abyss of spikes. As Mega Falls into the spikes, Astro boosts into Mach 10 and punches Mega straight into the spikes, impaling him greatly while the impact blows away all but the spikes that went through his body. The punch was so great it smash Mega's face into mush, showing a flatted organic screen with wires and chips coming apart. Oil was squirting while Mega was still alive, groaning in intense pain. And then he does a signature cute death explsion. ;) Riolu - Mega Man wins, drops meteors on Astro while sucking him into a black hole while freezing time Awesomecartoongames - Double K.O. Astro punches Mega through the chest and explodes him with missiles, but was rocket punched through the chest himself and explodes. Lakuita - Mega Man unleashes a full blast on Astro Boy that launches him into a black hole, ripping him to shreds. Winner: Arigarmy Hawkeye vs Green Arrow Pacman: Green Arrow wins. The two archers draw their deadliest arrows. Both aim and fire at the count of three, but Arrow shoots early. Hawkeye just barely misses with his rocket arrow after Green Arrow's electric arrow reaches Hawkeye, electrocuting him. Arrow then hits him with a Freeze Arrow, allowing Arrow to swing on a power line humming his theme song and kicking him, shattering Hawkeye to bits. Quaunt: Hawkeye and Green Arrow shoot their final arrows at each other. Both in their thoughts: Better make this one count.. They shoot... Hawkeye dodges the arrow easily. Green Arrow is impaled through the neck, he then falls to the floor, limp. OR, Green Arrow easily grabs the arrow, but it explodes in his face, leaving only legs of the hooded archer. FingermanAwesomeness: Hawkeye and Green Arrow fire explosive arrows at each other, on their last arrows. Hawkeye and Arrow grab the arrows... Arrow doesn't know what to do with it. Hawkeye puts the arrow on his bow, and fires it back at Green Arrow. Green Arrow throws the arrow away, but the arrow Hawkeye fired stabbed Green Arrow. K.O! The arrow in Green Arrow's body explodes. Hawkeye walks away. Lemurboy07: Both of the archers draw back with the deadliest arrows in their arsenal. Green Arrow with his Atomic Bomb Arrow and Hawkeye with whatever arrow he has. Both fire off their arrows, the arrows colliding causing a huge explosion from the Atomic Bomb Arrow, killing both of them. K.O! The camera shows the entire area affected by the explosion. Winner: Quauntonaut Charizard vs Greymon Pac: Charizard wins. Charizard dodges Greymon's Fire Breath Nd hits with a Steel Wing, slicing Greymon in half. He then uses Flamethrower, burning him to a crisp. FingermanAwesomeness: Charizard dodges Greymon's attacks, flies forward, and uses Flame Burst. Greymon screams in intense pain, and is burnt alive. K.O! Greymon's ashes are blown away by the wind. Charizard victoriously flies away. Mega Charizard X and MetalGreymon clash for one final, exhausting battle. They both trade blow for blow. Until they both are sent back from each other. Charizard fires, well.... his fire breath and MetalGreymon unleashes his powerful flame. The Digimon's flames is too strong for Charizard's breath and is sent back to the dragon as well as Metal's flames. Charizard screechs in pain. Red: NO! Ty: FINISH IT! METAL CLAW! MetalGreymon fires his tethered claws towards the barely alive Charizard. And WOOSH!!!! RIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!! cut him to shreds... Red.. In shock.... Is frozen..... And then sees the beast before him and his master, with a sharp smirk on his face. Almost like......... .... ..... .... .... BLUE. With realisation striking him, he begins running.. But that is no use either. As one last attempt The Pokemon Trainer reaches in his backpack. and finds.. The Master Ball. And he chucks with more determination than ever before... MetalGreymon is sucked in the Purple Pokeball. And ..... .... ONE SHAKE ..... ..... ..... TWO SHAKES .......... ....... ...... ....... ..... ..... THREE SHAKES!! ...... AND FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!! ............. ........ ..... .... DING! Three stars pop over the shrouded ball. And Red is more relieved than ever that he both, survived, and avenged Charizard.. Red: *pant *pant Tai: WHAT! Red falls to his knees. about to pass out til' BAM!!! The metal beast pops out the ball and readies to destroy the red clad trainer. Red: Shi- MetalGreymon obliterates Red with Tera Destroyer and calms down. K.O!!!!!!!!!! -TheOmegaCookie Mega Zard wins against MetalGreymon by ripping off the arms, then using Mega Punch to punch through him. As for Tai, X would then use Flamethrower to incinerate the little bugger - ThunderbladeX WarGreymon grabs ahold of Mega Charizard X. He begins slashing him and biting him to pieces as Red is sad. - Quauntonaut Winner: Quauntonaut Category:Blog posts